The Story of Salamander and Titania Volume 1
by mastercheif1229
Summary: After the Tartaros Arc, Natsu sets off on a training journey, in order to get stronger. But what if he took Erza with him? And what if Erza was Natsu's girlfriend? Would he be stronger? Would he be weaker? Would Erza learn more magic? Find all of that out here. Slightly more mature Natsu. Stonger Natsu. Much Stronger Erza. A Naza/Natza/Nerza Fanfic.
1. 1 Setting Off

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

 _Writing_

Chapter 1 - Setting off

* * *

It has been 4 days since the Fairy Tail Guild destroyed Tartaros and Erza Scarlet is currently sitting inside her Fairy Hills apartment thinking, when suddenly, she hears someone knocking on her window, which has pink curtains in front of it.

Erza then goes to open the curtains and sees Natsu hanging outside her window, "Natsu? What are you doing there?"

"Um, can I please come in to tell you?" Natsu asks nervously.

Erza sighs, "Alright. You can come in." and promptly opens the window to let let Natsu in.

Once Natsu come inside, Erza asks once again, "So what are you doing here Natsu?"

Natsu then tells her, "Well, I've come here to tell you something, and then ask you something else."

After a short pause, Erza says, "Well, get on with it, just tell me."

Natsu sighs, "Alright, what I've come to tell you is that… I've decided to go on a year-long training journey."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Erza questions rather loudly.

Natsu responds with, "I'm doing this so that I can become strong enough to protect all of my friends no matter what!"

Erza sighs, "Alright, I guess that I can understand your reasoning" She then inquires, "So, what is it you want to ask me then?"

"Well.. uh, what I'd like to ask is.." Natsu starts.

"Well, what is it?" Erza asks, starting to get annoyed.

"Well, uh, would you be willing to come with me?" Natsu finally asks.

"W-what?" Erza stutters, "You want me to come with you?" Natsu nodded. "W-why me though?" erza asks a bit curious behind his reasoning.

Natsu blushes, "W-well, uh…"

"Why Natsu?" Erza asks once again.

"Well, it's because.. " Natsu starts.

"Natsu. Tell me." Erza states rather forcefully.

"It's because, I love you Erza." Natsu finally says, with a fierce blush on his face.

"W-what?" Erza stutters, "Y-Y-You l-love me?" Erza then says, while deeply blushing.

Natsu nods and says, blushing fiercely, "Yes, I love you Erza and I have for a long time. But, I didn't realize my feelings until the Tower of Heaven, and soon after that Jellal came back and everything, so I tried to bury my feeling for you, but I just can't do it anymore."

"R-really?" Erza stutters.

Natsu respond, "Yes, I really do love you, but I know that you probably don't feel the same way abou-" Natsu is then promptly cut off by Erza suddenly tackling him to the ground and kissing him. Natsu doesn't respond as a result of being too shocked to do anything.

"W-What?" Natsu says confused.

"I love you too, idiot." Erza responds while blushing.

"Y-You do? But, what about Jellal and everything." Natsu says confused once again.

"I thought I loved him too, until recently, a day or so after the Grand Magic Games I think, when I realized that he wouldn't even be willing to return my feelings, and I started to see if liked anyone else, and I ended up realizing that I had feelings for you, but I didn't completely realize that I was in love with you until you came and rescued me from Tartaros, but I do now, and I am fully ready to embrace that feeling." Erza informs Natsu, fiercely blushing all the while.

"R-really? You really feel that way about me?" Natsu asks excited.

"Yes, I really do." Erza responds, smiling happily.

"Then, I hope you won't object to this." Natsu comments.

"Object to wha-" Erza starts, but is promptly cut off by Natsu kissing her full on, on the lips. She quickly responds, leaning into the kiss, and forcing her tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance with Natsu's own tongue.

A minute later, they break the kiss, gasping for air. "So, did you object to that?" Natsu says cheekily.

"No, I didn't object to that." Erza responds, laughing.

"So, uh, will you be my, uh, girlfriend?" Natsu asks nervously.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Erza responds happily.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaims happily grinning.

"You are really happy about this aren't you?" Erza asks while laughing.

"You bet!" Natu responds, "So, uh, does this mean that you'll go on my training journey with me?" Natsu inquires.

"Hmm, I guess I will." Erza responds.

"Yahoo!" Natsu exclaims, jumping in the air. "Uh, by the way, Happy is coming with us, if that's ok with you." Natsu adds.

Erza sighs, "I guess that's ok, but I was hoping to have some _fun_ with you during the journey." Erza says grinning.

Natsu blushes and says, "We can do that if you want, when Happy isn't there though." causing Erza to smile and blush. "Besides, Happy has to get used to the idea of being around you more often if you're going to be around you more often if you're going to be my girlfriend. After all, he still is too scared to be around you when it isn't just for a job or something." Natsu adds.

"Alright, but only if we have some _fun_ right now." Erza responds, blushing.

"I-I can do that." Natsu agrees, fiercely blushing.

Erza then proceeds to tackle Natsu onto her bed and remove his vest, while he removes her blouse, causing a fierce make-out session to begin.

* * *

3 days later, when Lucy heads to her apartment, she hears a sound coming from inside while outside the door and exclaims, "Someone's inside! I just know it! It's gotta be Natsu and Happy, right?"

She then slams her door open and sees a letter on the table and proceeds to read it. The letter says, _ "Me, Happy, and Erza are going on a training journey. Erza's my girlfriend now by the way! Would you believe it?!"_

Lucy then pauses reading the letter to make sure what she just read was correct. Once she realizes that it is she exclaims in shock, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ERZA IS NATSU'S GIRLFRIEND NOW?!"

Once she calms down, she continues reading the letter, _"We'll be back in about a year. Tell everybody we said hi and bye! Catch you when we get back! From, Natsu, Erza, & Happy."_

Once she finishes that letter, Lucy runs out the door crying and exclaims, "Wh... Wh… What in blazes?! Taking off on a journey?! What is he thinking?!" She continues running across that cobblestone path and continues, "Doesn't he… Doesn't he know… how lonely I'll be…?! That dummy!"

Mirajane also receives a similar letter from Erza stating, _" Hey Mira, I'm going on a training journey with Natsu and Happy and'll be back in about a year. If anything happens that we need to know, I'll be calling your private lacrima in about a month for updates. I couldn't find any lacrima around, so I'll be buying one then, in case you think you can contact me now. Anyway, in case you are wondering why I'm going with Natsu, well, he sort of… asked me out and I agreed to be his girlfriend… so yeah. Anyway, talk to you in a month, and see you in a year! Bye!"_ After reading that letter, Mira was crying for a few minutes, before smiling and saying to herself, "I'm glad you got together with Natsu, Erza. I hope you have a good time on your journey. Who know, maybe you'll even have a kid or something. Ha Ha Ha! That'll be the day. Goodbye Erza and Natsu, hope you get real strong!"

* * *

Natsu and Erza then got together with Happy near the end of town and set off on their long journey. Just as they were about to set off, Natsu and Erza stopped walking and exclaimed in unison, "Fairy Tail! We'll see you in a year and be lots, lots stronger! We're sorry about leaving, but we've got to do it in order to protect our friends!" And with that, the journey of Natsu and Erza to get stronger began. With lots of great times, and possibly new magics to learn, they set off, ready to protect their friends!


	2. Original TownCity Names

Dragongarde Town

Stormshire Town

Stormfall Town


	3. 2 Making Plans and Sad News

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

 _Writing_

Chapter 2 - Making Plans and Sad News

* * *

It is about a week after Natsu and Erza set off on their journey and they are just arriving at Dragongarde Town. They are currently in a restaurant, discussing their plans for the trip. "So, Natsu, do you have any plans for what we are going to be doing during this training trip?" Erza decided to ask.

"W-Well, uh… no" Natsu stuttered.

"You've got to be kidding me!/I should've expected this." Happy and Erza said at the same time.

"Wait, you expected this?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well, you do tend to forget to plan things out most of the time." Erza commented.

"I'm not going to deny that." Natsu responded.

"You aren't?!" Happy exclaimed.

"How would I?" Natsu responded.

"...I guess you couldn't." Happy responded.

"Well, anyways…" Erza continued, "At least this gives me a chance to plan things out better, since you aren't the best at planning things out, though I am hoping that we can improve that during this trip."

"I just hope that it isn't too painful." Natsu commented.

"It won't be… as long as you are willing to work for rewards instead of to avoid pain." Erza responded.

"That doesn't sound very reassuring." Natsu deadpanned.

"Well, the pain will only happen if I can't find another way to make you do it, because if you can, it will make you a lot better of a fighter." Erza commented.

"I guess that I can try to do it." Natsu responded.

"Good. I'm also planning on trying to get rid of your motion sickness, though that will probably be difficult and painful. But I will give you a big reward if you can accomplish it" Erza continued.

"It's going to be painful?" Natsu squeaked out.

"Well, you are going to be stuck on a boat for a while in order to get rid of it." Erza commented.

"Oh, just great." Natsu commented in a sarcastic tone.

"I know it will be painful, but if you can get over it, then you won't have to be knocked out or in pain whenever we're traveling anymore." Erza replied.

"I guess that's a bonus." Natsu responded.

"Alrighty then, is there anything specific that you're wanting to work on with your magic Natsu?" Erza inquired.

"Well… I was going to try to be able to activate Dragonforce at will." Natsu responded.

"Ok… that's one thing to do for your magic. I was also going to see if we could implement some Crash magic into your Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza stated.

"CRASH MAGIC?!" Natsu exclaimed, "That sounds awesome!"

Erza chuckled, "I thought you'd say that." Erza then continued, "Also, if we find some other type of slayer magic, I thought that I would probably learn it, and implement some crash magic into it as well, if we have the time."

"That sounds pretty cool." Natsu responded.

They then proceeded to plan out their stops in order to stock up on food and such during their training trip. As they made their way out of the restaurant, Erza saw a newspaper and decided to pick it up, just in case something interesting happened.

Once she read the headline, Erza poked Natsu's shoulder and said, "N-Natsu."

"What is it Erza?" Natsu inquired.

Erza just pointed to the headline and after he read it, he exclaimed, "FAIRY TAIL DISBANDED?! We need to head back!"

Before he could charge off to Magnolia Town, Erza grabbed Natsu's shoulder and said to him, "Natsu, you need to think this through. You said you needed to get stronger in order to protect everyone right?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, but-"

Erza continued, "Well, think about it this way. Master may have disbanded Fairy Tail in order to give everyone a chance to grow stronger."

"Are you sure?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, but that's how I see it. And besides, we'll just bring Fairy Tail back together again once our training trip is over, and we'll be stronger than ever." Erza responded.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." Natsu stated in a saddened tone.

"Besides, now that we know that Fairy Tail is disbanded, while we're on this training trip I plan on having us do some wandering mage work to earn us more fame, and once we're strong enough, hopefully earn both of us a chance to become Wizard Saints." Erza said in an excited tone.

"Now that would be awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with fire shooting out of his mouth.

"Yes, it would be. Yes it would." Erza stated.

And with that in mind, Natsu and Erza set off to become stronger in order to protect their friends, earn even greater fame, and hopefully even become Wizard Saints.


	4. 3 A New Magic

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

 _Writing_

Chapter 3 - A New Magic

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Natsu and Erza decided on their plans for their training trip. They are currently walking around the wilds near a dormant volcano in order to reach their next destination, which Happy decided to fly ahead to since he was getting bored, when Natsu suddenly points to the Northwest and calls out, Hey Erza, what's that?"

Erza looks at what Natsu is pointing at, squints her eyes a bit to get a clearer picture, and say, "Natsu, I believe that may be some sort of ruin." The entrance to the "ruin" looked like a cave, with picture of fire painted on the entrance, with 2 black pillars with red marking covering them, which almost look like scars, in front of it.

"Um, Erza, should we go in?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, I believe we should." Erza answered.

"Really? But, you always make us investigate anything mysterious before even touching anything at all." Natsu stated confused.

Indeed, in the past 2 weeks, Natsu and Erza have found several ruins, but before going in them, Erza always had them closely examine the designs.

"I don't know… I just feel this ruin…sort of... calling to me, I guess." Erza said, making Natsu even more confused than before.

"Calling to you? What do you mean calling to you?" Natsu questioned, tilting his head.

"I… don't know. I just sort of... feel like I NEED to go in there for some reason, and I feel like only good things will come from it." Erza responded.

Natsu sighed, "Well, okay, I guess it's time to head in them."

And with that, Natsu and Erza headed into the ruin, with Erza leading the way.

* * *

Once they got inside, Erza looked around, noticing flames lighting up on the stone wall itself, appearing as if they are physical paintings, ranging in colors, from normal, to blue, to red, to white, and even to black, lighting up as she went by. Once they got past the tunnel, there was in altar in the middle of the ruin, with four black pillar with flame designs on them, with hot white flames coming from the top of them.

"Woah…" Natsu suddenly said.

"Woah is right." Erza deadpanned.

"So… what do you think this is?" Natsu asked.

"I...I think it may be some sort of altar… and I think it is calling out for me to stand in the center of it." Erza commented.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Oh, are you worried about me Natsu?" Erza asked teasingly.

"Of course I'm worried about you! You're my girlfriend!" Natsu quickly exclaimed.

"I know you're worried about me, I just… know… it's safe for some reason." Erza commented.

"Alright, as long as you're SURE it's safe, I guess I'm okay with it." Natsu responded.

"I am sure. Time for me to get going now. And you just stay here. Don't come over to me. EVEN if I pass out." Erza said before pecking Natsu on the lips.

The center of the altar consisted of intricate obsidian staircases on all sides with white lines, which looked like lightning, in the corners, and a large gold handprint, the same size as Erza's hand, on a silver pedestal, which was in the center of the altar.

As Erza approached the center of the altar, she saw the pedestal and said, "Well, here goes nothing." She then place her hand in the handprint and she saw a bright, white, light before she passed out.

* * *

When she came to, Erza said, "Where am I?"

" **You are in my domain, chosen one."** A deep, menacing voice said, surprising Erza and causing her to turn around.

Once she turned around she saw an enormous being, easily the size of Acnologia. It's body was humanoid, but composed of bright, white flames. It also wore a sort of skeletal armor, made of pure obsidian. Once she overcame her shock, she decided to ask, "Who, or what, are you?"

The mysterious being responded with, **"I am Volcanis, and I am the Fire Titan King."**

This confused Erza greatly, so she decided to ask the newly dubbed 'Volcanis', "Uh, what exactly is a Titan?"

Volcanis responded with, **"A Titan is a being above a God, the Gods, actually descend from Titans, like Dragons from Gods."**

"Okay then, so, what exactly am I doing her?" Erza decided to ask the question that she has been thinking about ever since she arrived.

" **You are here for me to gift you with the knowledge of Fire Titan Slayer Magic. And before you ask, the reason it is you, it is because you are the Chosen One, the one to be the first gifted with Titan Slayer Magic in all of time, the one destined to be one of the dual saviors of the world."** Volcanis responded.

"Dual saviors of the world?" Erza inquired.

" **It is not time for you to know yet. You will be gifted the knowledge in time. All that I can tell you is that the other savior of the world is your chosen mate, the one known to you as Natsu Dragneel."** Volcanis responded in a dismissive manner.

"So where am I anyway?" Erza finally decided to ask.

" **Nowhere of importance, as this place was destroyed thousands of years ago. I just chose this location, rather than a blank white space, as it has the proper atmosphere."** Volcanis responded.

Erza then decided to take note of her surroundings. There were at least a dozen volcanoes erupting all around her, will rivers of lava all around, and black and flames littering the landscape, seemingly clashing with one another.

" **So then, are you ready to receive Fire Titan Slayer Magic?"** Volcanis decided to ask.

"Well, first I need to know everything you can tell me about the magic, before you give to me. Then I can decide if I am ready to receive this magic." Erza said astutely.

" **Very well then."** Volcanis responded before answering, **"Well then, first, you have your Fire Titan's Eruption, which is the equivalent of the Dragon's Roar, God's Bellow, or Devil's Rage. Then, you have your Fire Titan's Blade, which creates a gigantic sword of white fire. Then, you have your Fire Titan's Titanic Fist, which is equivalent to the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. You also have, in place of the Fire Drive, which Fire Dragon Slayers have in order to turn into fire, a Fire Gear, which does exactly the same thing. Also, in place of Dragon Force, you have what is called Titan's Fury. One more thing, you also have Fire Titan King Mode, which I guess would be queen for you, since you are a woman, since you will have part of me sealed inside you, in order to teach you how to use it, but once that part of me is gone, you will have to use your own Magical Power in order to use that mode. Is that enough for now? You will know all of this once this is done."**

"Yes, I suppose that is enough." Erza responded, before continuing with, "I am ready to receive **Fire Titan Slayer Magic**."

" **Very well then. And before I forget, this will also double your Magical Power."** Volcanis stated, before proceeding to place his enormous hand above Erza.

A white beam appeared from his palm, and then white flames proceeded to surround Erza, encircling her. The flames then proceeded to enter Erza through her skin, in the process fusing with every single cell in her body, empowering her.

Once the process was done, Volcanis stated, **"Very well then, Chosen One, my purpose has been completed, and you may now go back to your world."**

Volcanis then proceeded to snap his fingers, and, in an instant, the world proceeded to turn white for Erza once again.

* * *

Once Erza awoke, she saw Natsu, quaking in his boots, seemingly trying not to rush over to her.

She then looked over to him and said, "Natsu, you can come over here now."

And with that said, Natsu proceeded to run over to Erza and pick her up bridal style, causing her to blush and yell, "Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"W-Well, you've been out for an hour, and I was really worried about you." Natsu responded nervously.

"Fine then." Erza responded, still lightly blushing.

"Why are your eyes red now?" Natsu suddenly asked, tilting his head in confusion. It was true, instead of being brown, her eyes were now bright red, matching the color of her hair.

"W-What?" Erza responded, before saying, "Well, I guess that I might know why."

"Why then?" Natsu decided to ask., before setting Erza down.

"W-Well, I think that I have something called **Fire Titan Slayer Magic** now." Erza said, slightly blushing.

"YOU WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza then nodded and said, "I have **Fire Titan Slayer Magic**."

"That's so-so… awesome! Can you show me?!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

Erza blushed and said, "I guess so, but only once we are out of these ruins!"

"Okay, I guess that's fine." Natsu said, and they proceeded to walk out of the ruins.

* * *

Once they were a good distance away, Natsu decided to ask, "Can you please show me now?"

To which Erza responded, "Okay, I guess. But stand behind me, as I'm not used to this yet."

After Natsu did just that, Erza took in a deep breath, put her hands in front of her mouth, and shouted **"Fire Titan's Eruption!"** , as an enormous, bright white stream of flames shot out of her mouth, scorching the landscape in front of her.

"Woah! That was… epic! Do you think you can test it against my roar?!" Natsu exclaimed upon seeing the **Fire Titan's Eruption**.

"I guess so" Erza responded.

Natsu and Erza took their respective positions, took in a deep breath, put their hands in front of their mouths, and shouted in unison, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** / **"Fire Titan's Eruption!"**

As they shouted that, their respective Red and White flames shot out of their mouths meeting each other, and after a few tense seconds, Erza's flame eventually won out, knocking Natsu to the ground, but still left Erza heavily panting and out of breath.

"Well, I guess your magic is stronger than mine." Natsu chuckled, and then burst on laughing, which Erza quickly joined in on.

Soon after their scuffle, Natsu and Erza started off towards their next destination, where they would meet up with Happy in a few days, and call Mira to check in on things in a week's time, happy with Erza's newfound magic, which meant that she would likely end up stronger than Natsu. And thus, the adventure of getting stronger truly began.


	5. Fire Titan Slayer Magic

**Fire Titan Slayer Magic Spells**

 **A/N: Only spells in bold are currently usable at the point of the latest chapter posted**

 **A/N 2: Crash Magic influence goes like this:**

 **Crashing: 1-10%**

 **Demolishing: 11-20%**

 **Resounding: 21-30%**

 **Reverberating: 31-40%**

 **Quaking: 41-50%**

 **Seismic: 51-60%**

 **Destabilizing: 61-70%**

 **Fragmentizing: 71-80%**

 **Disassembling: 81-90%**

 **Cataclysmic: 91-100%**

 **A/N 3: Power up from base differences go like this**

 **Fire Drive = Base x 2; Fire Gear = Base x 2.2**

 **Lightning Fire Dragon Mode = Base x 2.5**

 **Dragon Force = Base x 5; Titan's Fury = Base x 5.5**

 **Fire Dragon King Mode = Base x 10; Fire Titan Queen Mode = Base x 12**

 **Fire Titan's Eruption(Fire Dragon's Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Blade**

 **Fire Titan's Prometeuszu(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)**

 **Fire Titan's Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Gear(Fire Drive)**

 **Titan's Fury(Dragon Force)**

 **Fire Titan Queen Mode(Fire Dragon King Mode)**

 **Blazing Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade(Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)**

 **Blazing Lotus: Fire Titan's Fist(Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist)**

 **Blazing Lotus: Phoenix Blade(Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade)**

 **Fire Titan's Crashing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Crashing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Demolishing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Demolishing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Resounding Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Resounding Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Reverberating Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Reverberating Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Quaking Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Quaking Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Seismic Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Seismic Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Destabilizing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Destabilizing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Fragmentizing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Fragmentizing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Disassembling Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Disassembling Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Cataclysmic Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon's Cataclysmic Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan's Crashing Eruption(Fire Dragon's Crashing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Demolishing Eruption(Fire Dragon's Demolishing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Resounding Eruption(Fire Dragon's Resounding Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Reverberating Eruption(Fire Dragon's Reverberating Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Quaking Eruption(Fire Dragon's Quaking Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Seismic Eruption(Fire Dragon's Seismic Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Destabilizing Eruption(Fire Dragon's Destabilizing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Fragmentizing Eruption(Fire Dragon's Fragmentizing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Disassembling Eruption(Fire Dragon's Disassembling Roar)**

 **Fire Titan's Cataclysmic Eruption(Fire Dragon's Cataclysmic Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Crashing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Crashing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Demolishing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Demolishing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Resounding Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Resounding Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Reverberating Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Quaking Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Quaking Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Seismic Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Destabilizing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Fragmentizing Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Fragmentizing Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Disassembling Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Disassembling Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Cataclysmic Titanic Fist(Fire Dragon King's Cataclysmic Iron Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Crashing Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Crashing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Demolishing Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Demolishing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Resounding Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Resounding Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Reverberating Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Quaking Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Seismic Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Destabilizing Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Fragmentizing Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Fragmentizing Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Disassembling Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Disassembling Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Cataclysmic Eruption(Fire Dragon King's Cataclysmic Roar)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Destruction Fist(Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist)**

 **Fire Titan Queen's Blazing Slash**


	6. 4 The Talk With Mira

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

 _Writing_

Chapter 4 - The Talk With Mira

* * *

It has been 1 week since Erza gained **Fire Titan Slayer Magic**. So far, in base form, Erza is slightly stronger than Natsu, Natsu's **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode** is slightly stronger than Erza's **Fire Gear** , when **Titan's Fury** , which currently takes Erza 15 minutes straight of trying to get into, Erza is about 15% stronger than Natsu when in **Dragon Force** , though it only takes him 1 minute to get into it.

They are currently in Stormshire Town and Erza has just bought a Communication Lacrima in order to call Mira, once she walks out of the store, she tells Natsu, "Natsu, go get something to eat, I'm going to talk to Mira in order to get information and let her know some things."

Natsu replies with, "Ok, you do that. Let's get going Happy."

"Ayer sir!" Happy cheerily replies.

Once Erza calls Mira, Mira picks up and says, "Hello, who's there?"

"Hey Mira, it's Erza"

"Oh, Erza! You said you were going to call around now didn't you?" Mira cherfully respond, "So, how are things going with you and Natsu? Have you done _it_ yet?"

Erza blushes bright red, "Things are going great with Natsu, for your information! And we have done 'it' once, about 3 days before we left."

"Oh, so you have then?" Mira responds grinning evilly, "are you pregnant by any chance?"

Erza responds with, "What?! No, of course not! And before you ask if I'm sure, I checked if I was pregnant today!"

Mira sulks, "Aw that's too bad. I was hoping for a mini Erza!", she then regains a happy smile and ask, "So how are things going on your training trip so far?"

Erza responds with, "You go first, I want to see how my time has been compared to yours, in order to tell mine the best."

"Well, ok then. Let's see…" Mira started, "I guess I should start with the day you left. Did you know Fairy Tail disbanded that day?"

"Yes, we saw it in a newspaper a week later." Erza responded.

"Okay, well after that, everyone started going their separate ways. The last I heard, Gray went to live with Juvia, Wendy went to Lamia Scale, and Lucy started working for Sorcerer Weekly. So that's how everything has went for me." Mira finished.

"Okay, I guess that's a bit interesting." Erza stated.

"A BIT?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Well, compared to what happened to me at least." Erza said.

"Okay then… what exactly did happen to you?" Mira inquired.

"Well, I guess it started about a week after we left on our training trip..." Erza started, "We had just arrived in Dragongarde Town and started planning. We then learned about Fairy Tail's disbandment. We decided to do S-Class jobs for the Magic Council and earn reputation in order to hopefully become Wizards Saints by the time our training is done"

"BECOME WIZARD SAINTS?!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Yep. Anyway, " Erza continued, "we then decided to bring Fairy Tail back once our trip was over, with one of us becoming the Guildmaster for sure, if one of us was a Wizard Saint."

"I suppose that would make sense." Mira sighed.

"Well, anyway, after that happened, we decided to start exploring ruins for things we might find interesting, like a new magic or something." Erza continued once again, "And then it happened. When in a ruin I got a brand new Magic."

"A BRAND NEW MAGIC?! What do you mean a brand new magic?!" Mira exclaimed.

"What I mean is that I got a magic that has never before been seen in the world." Erza started, "In that ruin, after I went into the center of an altar that I felt was calling to me, I met the Fire Titan King in my mind… I think."

"Fire Titan?" Mira inquired.

"It'll all be explained soon, " Erza continued, "In my mind, the Fire Titan, Volcanis, explained that I was apparently the chosen one to be the first to learn **Titan Slayer Magic** , and-"

" **TITAN SLAYER MAGIC**?!" Mira exclaimed yet again.

"Yes, **Titan Slayer Magic** , like I said before, this will all be explained soon." Erza stated, "Anyways, as I was saying, As the chosen one to be the first to learn **Titan Slayer Magic** , I was also the destined to apparently be one of the 'two saviors of the world', along with Natsu. Also, in case you're wondering, A Titan, is a being above a God."

"ABOVE A GOD?! THAT'S INSANE!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"I know, I know, " Erza started, "But that's just how it is. Anyway, I was then gifted **Fire Titan Slayer Magic** by Volcanis and was also told that I am apparently Natsu's mate."

"Natsu's mate?" Mira inquired.

"From what I've read, " Erza began, "being his mate is equivalent to being the only person that he could ever be with… Anyway, onto how strong I currently am."

"Currently, " Erza said, "Without any sort of boosts, I am very slightly stronger than Natsu."

"YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HIM GOING ALL OUT?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." Erza started, "ANyway, in his **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode** , he is slightly stronger than I am in my **Fire Gear** , which is equivalent to **Drive** for Dragon Slayers."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Mira said.

"Anyway, " Erza began, "When I am in my **Titan's Fury** , I am a decent bit stronger than he is when he is in **Dragon Force**."

"YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HE IS IN DRAGON FORCE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mira exclaimed rather loudly.

"Yes, yes I am. But, it currently takes me 15 times longer to power up to **Titan's Fury** than it does for him to power up to **Dragon Force** , though that time will probably be reduced with time."

"Okay, that makes sense." Mira stated.

"Yes, well alright then. I've got to get going since we're going to send a letter to the magic council requesting S-Class missions to improve our reputation and possibly become Wizard Saints. Bye." Erza says waving goodbye to Mira through the lacrima.

"Alright, bye." Mira says, also waving goodbye through the lacrima.

Erza then heads over to where Natsu is, at a local restaurant, and says, "Natsu, time to send that letter."

"K, Erza. let's just do it them."

And thus, Natsu and Erza sent the request for S-Class missions to the Magic Council and their journey to becoming Wizard Saints began.


	7. 5 The Engagement and Meeting Gildarts

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

 **A/N: The Fire Titan Slayer Magic Usage Table has been updated.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

 _Writing_

Chapter 5 - The Engagement and Meeting Gildarts

* * *

It has been 3 months since Natsu and Erza first started taking missions from the Magic Council. As of this point in their training, both Natsu and and Erza can tap into **Dragon Force** / **Titan's Fury** in 15 seconds. Natsu has also been cured of his motion sickness, as a result of being forced to stay on a boat for 3 weeks straight.

Natsu and Erza are currently in Stormfall Town, and are heading, hand in hand, to the cliffside during the sunset, which Natsu hasn't told Erza why they are going for yet, or why Happy isn't coming with them, though she assumed it was a date or something.

"Natsu, why are we doing this again?" Erza inquired.

"I said you would find out once we get there!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why do I have to wait until then to find out?" Erza asked.

"You just do." Natsu said in an exasperated tone.

"Alright, fine, but there better be a good reason for this." Erza stated.

"Trust me, there is." Natsu stated in a happy tone.

Once they arrived at the cliffside, Natsu said, "Erza, look at me."

Once Erza turned to look at Natsu, he got on one knee and got out a small black box, and said, "Erza, you've been my girlfriend for the past 4 months, and besides Fairy Tail disbanding, these have been the best 4 months of my life. I've loved every minute I've got to spent with you,even when it was just training, you being there with me at least made my time on the boat bearable and actually a little nice, and I can't wait to spend even more time with you. I like spending time with you even more than Happy, and more than I ever have with anyone else, and I love you with all my heart. So… will you marry me?"

Erza was absolutely floored at this point, Natsu may have only been her boyfriend for 4 months, but she felt the exact same way about him that he felt about her. The ring looked like a silver dragon with no wings, with a ruby in between it's mouth and tail.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Erza exclaimed after Natsu put the ring on her finger.

"R-Really?! You'll marry me?!" Natsu exclaimed in an overly excited tone.

Erza kissed him full on on the lips, and once they broke apart, she said, "Of course I will, you dummy!"

And thus, the Salamander and the Titania were engaged to be married. And soon, Erza Scarlet would be known as Erza Dragneel.

* * *

About 1 week later, Natsu and Erza are training in the wilderness and see a monster and decide to kill it.

In unison, they shout, " **Fire Dragon's** "/" **Fire Titan's** " " **Iron Fist!** "/" **Titanic Fist** " and punch the monster in the side of the face and send it flying.

They then hear someone shout, "Who did that?!"

They then say, "Huh?", and turn and see Gildarts, to which they shout, "Gildarts?!"

After which, Gildarts turns to them and exclaims, "Natsu?! And Erza?! What are you doing here?! Are you on a mission or something?!"

Erza then turn to him and says, "A mission? You mean you didn't hear?!"

Gildarts then shouts, "Didn't hear what?!"

"That Fairy Tail was disbanded!" Erza exclaimed.

"W-What?" Gildarts inquires.

"I said Fairy Tail was disbanded!" Erza exclaims once more.

"Well, then what are you doing here?! And what are you going to do about it?!" Gildarts exclaims.

"Well," Erza starts, "We're on a training journey together, and we're going to bring Fairy Tail back together once we're done with it."

"Well, what is the goal of this training journey then?" Gildarts inquires.

Erza answers with, "To become strong enough to protect all of our friends!... And to hopefully become Wizard Saints along the way."

"You want to become WIZARD SAINTS?!" Gildarts exclaims.

"Well, we want there to be a Wizard Saint in the guild when we bring it back together, since Master was the one to disband Fairy Tail in the first place."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, " Gildarts starts, and then turns to Natsu and asks, "Why did you bring Erza with you on this training journey anyway?"

Natsu answered with, "Well, as of one week ago, she is my fiance."

Gildarts gaped and shakily pointed at the 2 of them saying, "Y-You two. Are getting married?!"

"Yep." they said in unison.

Gildarts just gaped.

"Anyway, Gildarts, " Erza started, "do you think you would like to come with us on our training journey?"

"Why do you want me to come with you?" Gildarts inquired.

"Well," Natsu started, "we want to implement Crash Magic into our own magic."

"YOU WHAT?!" Gildarts exclaimed.

Natsu and Erza nodded.

"Well, I can see how you can do it Natsu, " Gildarts started, "But not you, Erza. Crash Magic just doesn't goes with requip."

"Oh," Erza started, "I forgot to tell you… but, I don't use requip magic anymore."

"You don't?" Gildarts inquired, "Then what magic do you use?"

"Well," Erza started, "I use **Fire Titan Slayer Magic** now."

"REALLY?!", Gildarts inquired, "Is that by chance similar to **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**?"

"Yes, yes it is." Erza stated, "In fact, it's 2 tiers above **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"Tiers?" Gildarts inquired, "What are the tiers?"

"Well, let's see," Erza started, "In order from lowest to highest, it goes, **Devil Slayer Magic** , **Dragon Slayer Magic** , **God Slayer Magic** , and finally, **Titan Slayer Magic**. By the way, if the magics of lower tiers can't consume magics of higher tiers unless they have no magical power remaining."

"Wow! That's Great! Crash Magic should work really well then!" Gildarts said a little excitedly.

"So," Natsu started, "Does that mean that you're coming with us on our journey?"

"I suppose it does." Gildarts said while laughing.

And like that, the 'Titanic Trio' of Fairy Tail was formed. And thus, Natsu and Erza's journey to learn Crash Magic and implement it into their own magic's to make them even stronger, had begun.


	8. 6 The Council and Becoming Wizard Saints

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

 **A/N: The Fire Titan Slayer Magic Usage Table has been updated. Mode Boost differences have been included.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

 _Writing_

Chapter 6 - The Council and Becoming Wizard Saints

* * *

Natsu and Erza are currently heading to Era to talk to the Magic Council about investigating the Avatar Cult, while Gildarts waits outside town so that he doesn't destroy anything. Currently, Erza is just a bit stronger than Natsu in base, about 10% stronger while in **Fire Gear** than Natsu is in **Fire Drive** , and about 15% stronger while in **Fire Titan's Fury** than Natsu is in **Dragon Force**. It has been about 3 weeks since Gildarts started traveling with them, and they have done 2 S-Class Mission for the Magic Council since, some involving demons. Natsu and Erza can currently use just under 40% of their **Crash Magic** without losing control of their magic. Since gaining Crash Magic, Erza has stopped wearing the gauntlets for her armor, as they will just break anyway.

Once they walk into the Council Chamber, Erza says, "There's something that I would like to tell the Council and to make a suggestion."

"Alright, what is it?" Draculos Hyberion, the current Chairman inquires in a serious tone.

"We've discovered that a cult called Avatar is worshipping the Black Arts and Zeref." Erza started.

"Ok… what is your suggestion then?" Hyberion inquired in a deathly tone.

"My suggestion is for you to find Gray Fullbuster and have him infiltrate Avatar, after he gets his Devil Slayer Magic under control." Erza stated.

"Ok, why him?" Hyberion inquired.

"Because he can pretend that his Devil Slayer Magic has changed him and possibly infiltrate the Avatar cult to higher levels without as much risk. I also suggest that you don't tell anyone of lower ranking than yourselves about this." Erza stated.

"Alright, we will likely do that. Is there anything else that you need.?" Draculos inquired once more.

Natsu stepped forward and stated, "The 2 of us would like to apply for the Wizard Saint Trials."

"You would? Alright, it will be one day from now, in the Arena just south of Erza." Draculos stated.

"Alright, we'll be going then." Erza stated. And with that, the two of them left to rest before the Wizard Saint Trials.

* * *

One day later, in an arena south of Era, Natsu and Erza are just arriving for the Trials, with Gildarts coming to watch.

Hyberion stated, "Alright, you're here now. How would you like to face one of us for our position or do something else entirely."

Natsu then stated, "We would like to face each other in battle to test our position."

"Alright, that is agreeable. Now get in position." Hyberion stated.

Natsu and Erza and headed to opposite sides of the arena and faced each other.

Hyberion then said, "Alright, 3, 2, 1, and go!"

Natsu said, "Alright, let's get this started." before exclaiming, " **Fire Drive!** "

"Agreed" Erza stated, " **Fire Gear!** "

Natsu and Erza then dashed towards each other in beams of orange and white flames respectively, before separating and charging once more, repeating the process again and again, before they landed on the ground of the arena, getting ready to continue fighting.

Warrod started, "I think they've already earned the position of Wizard Saint, agreed?"

"Agreed" The rest of the council stated at once.

Natsu started, "Alright, you ready to kick this up a notch?"

"You betcha."

"Alright then, **Dragon Force!** " Natsu exclaimed as a pure orange aura surrounded him and his skin began to turn to scales.

"Let's go! **Titan's Fury!** " Erza exclaimed as an aura of white mixed with touches of blue surrounded her and pieces of obsidian armor appeared to come out from under her skin.

They then charged each other once more.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

" **Fire Titan's Titanic Fist!** "

And that kept repeating itself again and again.

Jura started this time, "I think they are already much, much stronger than me."

"Yes, I think they are already almost as strong as Warrod." Hyberion stated.

"I agree." Warrod said.

They then turned back to the arena and saw that Natsu and Erza were on opposite ends of it once again.

"Alright, Natsu, you ready to go all out then?"

"You betcha."

"Alright then, let's go!"

And with that Natsu and Erza charged each other once more, but this time, the ground erupted once they charged.

" **Fire Dragon's Reverberating Iron Fist!** "

" **Fire Titan's Reverberating Titanic Fist!** "

This time, when they clashed, the ground started to break apart.

"What's going on?" Hyberion questioned.

"I have no idea!" Warrod exclaimed.

Gildarts then approached them and said, "I know what's happening now."

"Well then, what is it?" Draculos inquired.

"Well, they've started using my magic, **Crash Magic** , in their spells." Gildarts stated.

"Well, at least we know what's going on." Hyberion said.

Warrod then stated, "They're stronger than me. I say we give the winner the positions of new Gods of Ishgar, 4th and 5th, who gets which depends on the winner."

"If they really are stronger than you, then I agree." Hyberion stated.

Now back to the fight, Natsu and Erza were once more staring at each other from across the arena, when Natsu said, "Hey Erza, what you say we finish this in one move?"

"Sounds good to me."

They then proceeded to suck in air and place their hands in front of their mouths.

" **Fire Dragon's** "

" **Fire Titan's** "

" **Reverberating** **Roar!** "

" **Reverberating** **Eruption!** "

Beams of Orange Fire and White Fire with blue swirls mixed in and proceeded to clash, the ground starting to break apart around the two, with Erza's **Eruption** winning out in the end and shattering Natsu's **Roar** , resulting in Erza's total victory.

"And we have a winner!" Warrod exclaimed.

"So, how did we do?" Erza inquired, with Natsu now leaning on her shoulder.

"Well," Hyberion started. "You easily made it into the Wizard Saints."

"So," Natsu started, "what will our ranking be then?"

"Well, you'll be the 4th and 5th Gods of Ishgar respectively." Gildarts said.

Natsu and Erza gaped, before Erza saw that it was Gildarts who said that and looked to Hyberion ad asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, yes it is." Hyberion stated.

Natsu and Erza then began cheering. An hour later, Natsu had the Wizard Saint's emblem emblazoned on the back of his new Wizard Saint Coat, which was red, while Erza had official Wizard Saint armor made specifically for her.

And thus, just 5 months after their journey first began, and 1 month before it would be halfway done, Natsu and Erza were made Wizard Saints, and not just that, but Gods of Ishgar even! And thus, one goal of their journey, which was meant to greatly help in reforming Fairy tail, has been accomplished.


	9. 7 Informing Mira and a New Ranking

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

 **A/N: The Fire Titan Slayer Magic Usage Table has been updated.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

' _Writing_ '

Chapter 7 - Informing Mira and a New Ranking

* * *

It has been 2 months since Natsu and Erza became Wizard Saints. They can currently implement up to just under 70% of their **Crash Magic** into their **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Fire Titan Slayer Magic** respectively. They are also now able to tap into their **Fire Dragon King** / **Fire Titan Queen Magic** , which makes their spells 50% stronger in base. Warrod also has stepped down from the Gods of Ishgar status, and the 4 Gods of Ishgar are now the 5 Gods of Ishgar. Before Natsu and Erza woke up today, Gildarts decided to leave, and left them a note saying, ' _You have learned enough of my magic while I was with you, and while I have enjoyed doing this with you, my being with makes you not gain as much status as you could from what you're doing and you need to learn to move up in the world without me guiding you. Also, from what I've seen, I personally believe that you are, at your very best, about 10% stronger than me now, Erza. And you, Natsu, I believe that you are currently about 5% weaker than me at your max. See ya!_ '

They are currently camping in the wilderness near Era and Erza has decided to update Mira on everything that has happened since she last talked to her. While they are deciding what to do for the day, Erza says, "Natsu, I think I'm going to talk with Mira today if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's fine." Natsu replies.

"Then, do you think you can go hunt for some food while I talk to her?" Erza inquired.

"Yeah, sure." Natsu replied and walked off to do just that.

Erza then got a lacrima out to call Mira. She picked up and said, "Hello? Who's there?"

"It's me, Mira." Erza responded.

"Alright. Well, what are you calling for?" Mira questioned.

Erza answered with, "I'm just here to see if anything interesting has happened with you and to tell you what has happened with us."

"Ok, well nothing real interesting has happened. I've really just been training and hanging out with Elfman and Lisanna. Has anything interesting happened to you?" Mira responded.

"A lot has happened to me. Quite a lot." Erza stated.

"What do you mean by a lot?" Mira questioned.

"Well, for starters, 3 months ago I got engaged to Natsu." Erza stated.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm engaged." Erza said while chuckling.

"I just can't believe that Natsu actually proposed to you. I mean… he's Natsu." Mira stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza inquired.

"I mean… he's extremely dense, and with you being basically everywhere with him I don't see how he could have even gotten a ring for you during the trip." Mira responded.

"Well, I have been making him a bit smarter during this trip. Also, about getting the ring… We did plan out stops for the trip, so I think he had it ordered a while ago and picked it up in the town less than a day before he proposed to me." Erza responded.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Mira started, "Well, did anything else interesting happen to you?"

"Yes, something very interesting happened." Erza started, "About a week after Natsu proposed to me, we ended up running into Gildarts and he started traveling with us and teaching us **Crash Magic**."

"YOU'VE STARTED LEARNING **CRASH MAGIC**?! But what about your other magic?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Well, we've been implementing **Crash Magic** into our other magic, not really using **Crash Magic** by itself." Erza stated.

"Okay, that makes sense." Mira started, "Anything else?"

"Well, yes." Erza started, "We basically helped commission a mission for the Magic Council."

"Tell me more!" Mira exclaimed.

"I can't, it's top secret." Erza stated.

"Then how do you know about it?" Mira questioned.

"Because we helped commission it and are highly trusted by the Magic Council." Erza responded.

"Aw, too bad." Mira started, "Wait a second… NATSU is highly trusted by the Magic Council?!"

"Yes, he is. We have done many missions for the Magic Council, though we do ask for missions that have minimal risk of property damage." Erza stated.

"It's still hard to believe that Natsu is highly trusted by the Magic Council…" Mira started, before asking, "Anyway, is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Yes, there is." Erza started, "And you probably will be jealous after you find this out."

"What could have happened that would make me jealous?" Mira inquired.

"Well…" Erza started, "We've become Wizard Saints."

"You've become… WIZARD SAINTS?!" Mira exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"And that's not all." Erza said.

"What else could there be?" Mira questioned.

"We've been proclaimed the 4th and 5th Gods of Ishgar." Erza stated, while smirking.

"YOU'VE BEEN MADE GODS OF ISHGAR?!" Mira exclaimed, "You're that strong?!"

"Yep." Erza stated, smiling smugly.

"Wait… 5th God of Ishgar? I thought there were only 4 Gods of Ishgar." Mira said in a confused tone.

"Well…" Erza started, "To make room for us, the Magic Council extended the 4 Gods of Ishgar to the 5 Gods of Ishgar."

"Are you kidding me?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Nope… Also, the former 4th God of Ishgar decided to renounce his God of Ishgar status so that there wouldn't be too many of them." Erza stated.

"Okay, that is really cool." Mira stated.

"So, are you jealous?" Erza questioned.

"OF COURSE I'M JEALOUS! YOU'RE ONE OF THE FREAKING GODS OF ISHGAR!" Mira exclaimed.

"I know." Erza started, "Can you even imagine how jealous Gray is going to be of Natsu?"

"Oh," Mira started, "he's going to be extremely jealous, isn't he?"

"Yep, also," Erza started, "we've gotten 50% stronger by tapping into a strong aspect of our magic since becoming Gods of Ishgar, so we might become even stronger than all the others by the time the trip is done."

"There's no stopping your growth is there?" Mira questioned.

"Nope." Erza stated.

"Ok, well I guess that this means that I'm going to have to train even harder." Mira stated.

"Well, we've got to get to a Magic Council meeting soon. Bye then." Erza said.

"Bye." Mira said.

Erza then hung up the lacrima and went to go get Natsu. "Natsu! Get over here!"

"What is it?!" Natsu exclaimed while walking over.

"I'll tell you once you get over here!" Erza exclaimed.

"Okay!" Natsu exclaimed and continued to walk towards Erza.

Once Natsu had arrived, he decided to ask, "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Erza started, "you did remember that we have a Magic Council meeting today?"

"Yeah," Natsu started, "what about it?"

"Well, I thought that once it was over we could see if we could fight each other in front of them again in order to increase our ranking." Erza stated.

"Alright, that sounds awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza chuckled, "That's what I thought you'd say."

Natsu and Erza then went about their meal and once finished, headed to Era for the meeting.

* * *

The Council meeting was nearing it's end ad Hyberion asked, "Is there anything else that anyone wants to bring up?"

Erza then decided to say, "We've managed to access another aspect of our magic, which made us a lot stronger and would like to fight each other in front of you all gain in hopes of improving our ranking in the Wizard Saints?"

"Alright then, be at the same arena as last time, 2 hours from now. Now will that be all?" Hyberion responded.

Everyone in the room responded with a nod and headed off.

* * *

2 hours later, at the arena, Natsu and Erza are staring each other down at opposite ends of the field, when Natsu asks, "What do you say we go all out from the start?"

"I'm all for it." Erza responds.

Hyberion and the rest of the Wizard Saints walk in and get to their positions. Hyberion the starts counting down, "3, 2, 1, Begin!"

" **Dragon Force!** "

" **Titan's Fury!** "

Natsu and Erza power up with their Orange, and White mixed with blue, auras surrounding them respectively.

There is a tenseness in the air, when a pebble hits the ground, and they both charge each other at once, shouting, " **Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Iron Fist!** " and " **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Titanic Fist!** " respectively as they hit each other's fist at the exact same time, the ground beginning to shatter at the point of impact.

They then jump up into the air, landing at opposite ends of the arena. Natsu then jumps forward and into the air.

" **Fire Dragon King's** **Destabilizing** **Roar!** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Eruption!** "

Their beams clash dead even making the surrounding area shatter once more.

They begin charging at each other punching, leaping backing, punching again, and repeating the process over and over, again and again. Whether they punch on the cheek, on the side, on the arm, on the other's fist, they keep doing it over and over, again and again.

" **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Eruption!** "

Natsu barely dodges out of the way in time, and shouts, " **Fire Dragon King's** **Destabilizing** **Roar!** "

Erza leaps into the air to dodge and counter with, " **Fire Titan Queen's Reverberating Eruption!** "

Natsu counter this with, " **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Roar!** "

As they continue going about their fight, the ground is breaking apart left and right, from just their leaking magical power alone, as well as doing it even more whenever they leap off the ground towards one another, as well as whenever they miss and their attacks hit the ground.

" **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Prometeuszu!** " Erza shouts as she hurls a flaming white ball filled with both **Fire Titan Queen Slayer** and **Crash Magic**.

Natsu counters this with his own version of this attack and shouts, " **Fire Dragon King's** **Destabilizing** **Nova!** "

The 2 balls of flames clash and cause an enormous explosion of fire, which also causes the ground to shatter even more. They clash again, and again, and again.

" **Fire Dragon King's** **Destabilizing** **Iron Fist!** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Titanic Fist!** "

" **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Roar!** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's Quaking Eruption!** "

" **Blazing Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** "

" **Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's Seismic Impact!** "

" **Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's** **Destabilizing** **Eruption!** "

This goes on, and on, and on, until they finally decided upon something, "Hey Natsu? You want to finish this match up?"

Natsu, while panting heavily, responds with, "Alright, let's do just that."

Natsu and Erza then go to opposite side of the arena and shout,

" **Fire Dragon King's** **Destabilizing** **Roar!** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's** **Destabilizing** **Eruption!** "

Erza's white flames easily overpower Natsu's orange ones, and Natsu barely manages do dodge them, with only being hit on his arm by them, after which, Natsu promptly passes out from exhaustion, no longer being able to continue.

Draculos then announces, "I declare Erza Scarlet the winner of this match!"

Once Natsu awakens, the other member of the Wizard Saints approach them. Natsu then decides to ask, "So, how did we do?"

"You did excellent my friend." Jura states.

"Indeed." Hyberion confirms.

"So, if we did so well, then what are our new rankings?" Erza inquires.

"Well," Hyberion starts, "You are now the First and Second Gods of Ishgar respectively."

"Wait," Erza starts, "What happened to God Serena?"

"Well," Wolfheim starts, "you performed far better than Serena ever has, and are both stronger than him, Natsu by a very slim margin."

"Alright then." Erza states.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaims in an excited, yet tired voice.

"Well then, are either of you willing to become Chairman?" Hyberion inquires.

Natsu and Erza look at each other and shakes their heads, with Erza saying, "No, we're going to start traveling again tomorrow, so that we can makes absolutely certain that we are as strong as we need to be and have enough isolated space to train, so we won't be in Era for a while."

Hyberion sighs, "Alright then, I guess that it will be a while before we see you again then?"

"Yes, it will." Erza responds, "We probably won't be on the council anymore once you see us again, but we will always see you as comrades."

"Alright then, see you." Hyberion says.

With new title and proven strength, Natsu and Erza then walk off to get Happy and head on their way to continue their journey in getting stronger.

And thus, the tale of the strongest Wizarding couple in all of Fiore, possibly even Earthland continues stronger then ever, and the tale of the 'Godly Duo' begins anew, with more reputation than ever before. And just 5 months from now, Fairy Tail will return, this time, stronger than ever before. Who even knows how strong this couple will truly become? Will they tower heights above their friends? Will they gain recognition from even Gods? Or will their friends eventually catch up to their level of strength? Who knows? That is something to be found out much later, once their destiny in the world of Earthland has been accomplished.


	10. 8 End of a Journey

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

 **A/N: The Fire Titan Slayer Magic Usage Table has been updated.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback/Echoed voice_

' _Writing_ '

Chapter 8 - End of a Journey

* * *

It has been 5 months since Natsu and Erza became the First and Second Gods of Ishgar. Natsu and Erza have both gotten 20% stronger while in **Dragon Force** / **Titan's Fury**. Natsu and Erza are able to access 100% of their **Crash Magic** while in **Dragon Force** / **Titan's Fury** , and have managed to start using it while not being in **Dragon Force** / **Titan's Fury** , and are currently able to use just under 30% of it.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

'After what happened last year…' Lucy thought I'm now working as an editor(in training) at Sorcerer Weekly. First, Natsu, Happy, and Erza just up and left… and then, the very next day, the guild was disbanded.'

'I couldn't handle it all, so I got kinda depressed for a while. But… the others started finding their own paths. I didn't expect them to be so upbeat about venturing out on their own. Maybe they caught on to what the master intended. So I figured I should go my own way too. Just then, Jason asked me if I'd like to do some work for him.'

'Fast forward to today… This whole year… I haven't been in contact with any of them. Well, I'm pretty busy. Naw… That's just an excuse. Maybe I'd rather not see them… living their new lives. No, that's a bald-faced lie. I want to see them, but it's hard to build up the courage to go.'

'That's the whole reason I became a reporter. Everyone has scattered, so I want to get any information I can on them… and put it all together. Major news about them, like Natsu and Erza becoming Wizard Saints,... Reportings of sightings… Even crazy rumors… Anything… I've been looking for my ex-guildmates this entire year… ...so we can get back together again!'

'Because if we all got back together… …But what's the point? Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore…'

* * *

 **At the Grand Magic Games Stadium**

 **Normal POV**

" _It's the moment of truth folks… The final day of the Grand Magic Games!_ "

" _Today we'll see who's the top guild in Fiore!_ "

 **A few minutes later**

" _And the winner is… Scarmigoline!_ "

" _By an enormous margin!_ "

Suddenly, two people in black cloaks enter the stadium.

" _Ohh! There's a murmuring in the stadium… What's going on…?_ "

" _I wonder what this is?_ "

" _2 suspicious characters have entered the Arena…_ "

"Who are you supposed to be?" A member or Scarmigoline asks.

"Some kind of intruder?!"

"That's serious magical power! Hurry, evacuate the stadium now!" Lucy exclaims.

Suddenly the stadium starts burning up from intense heat.

"You came to the royal capital to pick a fight? You got guts!"

"You guys're the the top guild in Fiore?" The man in black inquires.

"Huh?"

"Who's askin'?"

"Us." The woman in black states.

"We're the challengers!" They both exclaim in unison and punch the air, igniting it in the process.

Natsu and Erza's hoods come off, causing Lucy to exclaim, "Natsu?! Erza?!"

"COOOOOOOOL!"

"Natsuuuuu!"

"Erza-chan!"

"Puuump!"

"Long time no see, Lucy!" Happy suddenly states from behind Lucy.

"Happ?! What are…" Lucy starts.

"You know… Natsu and Erza have had their hearts set on this. Natsu was determined to take on the winner of the Games and Erza decided to go along with him, even if they are probably the 2 strongest wizards on the continent…" Happy explains.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Lucy exclaims.

"You mean you don't know?!" Happy exclaims.

"I don't know what?!" Lucy exclaims once more.

"That Natsu and Erza are the First and Second Gods of Ishgar!" Happy exclaims rather loudly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy exclaims, "I mean, I knew they were Wizard Saints, but I didn't know that they were Gods of Ishgar!"

Natsu and Erza then power up even more, causing the entire stadium to start melting.

"Been a while huh? Lucy!" Natsu exclaims in a cheerful tone.

"How've you been?" Lucy inquires.

"Well," Erza starts, "Me and Natsu are engaged.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Lucy exclaims.

"We're engaged." Natsu states.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Lucy exclaims yet again.

"Yep." Natsu and Erza say in unison.

"Alright then." Lucy says in a defeated tone.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy then decided to head over to Lucy's apartment after being acquitted by the king.

And thus, the reforming of Fairy Tail began, and the year-long journey of Natsu and Erza came to a close.


	11. 9 Getting Wendy

**The Story of Salamander and Titania**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavy voice** "

' **Monstrous Being Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback/Echoed voice_

' _Writing_ '

Chapter 9 - Getting Wendy

* * *

The next morning, Lucy looks out the window of her apartment and says, "Huh? What's going on?" "Why is there a regiment of soldiers outside my house at the break of dawn?!"

Lucy then hears Natsu, with Happy and Erza right next to him, say, "They sniffed us out already?"

"Aye!"

Natsu then grabs Lucy's hand and starts running, saying, "Let's go, Lucy!"

"What did you do?!"

Natsu and Erza then charge and leap out of the building through the wall, with Natsu carrying Lucy bridal style.

"Why are me running away?!"

"Put her down Natsu." Erza suddenly says.

Natsu then sets Lucy down and they all start running away now.

"What did you do, Natsu?!"

"We sent a signal fire announcing the rebirth of Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Erza exclaim in unison, with wide smiles on both of their faces.

Natsu started, "We put up a great big sign…"

"...somewhere it's gonna get lots of attention!" Erza finished.

The words 'Fairy Tail' are burned into the front of the palace, with 'Fairy' being in orange flames and 'Tail' being in white.

Happy says, "Don't worry! It's the type of fire that goes out pretty quickly!"

"I don't think that's the problem!" Lucy exclaims, "How you know we can even…"

"We can do it! I have faith! And so do you, right?!" Natsu exclaims.

Natsu starts, "We're gonna find everyone…"

"...and start up the guild again!" Erza finishes with a bright smile on her face.

"You comin'?" Natsu and Erza inquire.

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaims.

* * *

At Lamia Scale, on Thanksgiving Day, there is currently a celebration.

"First, we have our ace at Lamia Scale!" Yuka, a blue-haired mage, starts, "Observe as Lyon dazzles you with ice Magic!"

A few minutes later…

"A-and now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The angels of our guild!"

"The Sky Sister! Sherria and Wendy!"

Natsu, Happy, and Erza are taken completely by surprise at this development.

"You knew that Wendy and Sherria were good friends, right?" Lucy inquires.

"She's hardly the only one who joined a new guild. I mean… everybody needs to work, right?" Lucy questions.

"Why couldn't she have done random jobs for the Magic Council like us, then?" Natsu questions.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucy exclaims.

"How do you think we got enough popularity to be nominated for the Wizard Saint Trials?" Erza questions.

"Ok… I suppose that makes sense." Lucy states.

Someone walks up behind the group and says, "I imagined you'd turn up sooner or later. Natsu, Erza, Lucy… and… Male cat… Ah, I do apologize. Happy!"

"Bwa?" Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy say in unison.

* * *

 **Inside the Lamia Scale Guild**

"I am _never_ doing something that embarrassing again!" Wendy exclaims.

"You were sooo cute! Everyone LOVED you, Wendy!" Sherria exclaims.

Lyon then walks in and says, "Wendy, you have visitors."

"Hm?"

Wendy turns to see Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy.

"Yo!" Natsu says.

"How are you Wendy?" Erza inquires.

"Long time no see!" Lucy exclaims.

"How've you been Wendy?" Happy questions.

"Natsu! Erza!" Wendy exclaims, "And Lucy and Happy, too!"

"You've grown a little?" Natsu and Erza question in unison.

"Is that right?" Natsu and Erza say in unison once again.

"Alright, what's with you saying so many things in unison?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Well, we've seen each other every single day for an entire year…" Natsu starts.

"...And we're engaged." Erza finishes.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Wendy exclaims.

"Yep." Natsu and Erza state in unison.

A few minutes later…

"You're reviving… Fairy Tail?" Wendy questions, "You want to get everyone together again?"

"Yeah… The master's been missing this whole year… and I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with why we disbanded." Lucy states.

Lyon then says, "I've heard the Council had a problem with Master Makarov, too.'

"We know." Natsu and Erza state.

"How do you know that?!" Toby exclaims.

"Because we could have been on the council if we wanted to." Erza explains.

"But… isn't the new council made up of Wizard Saints?" Wendy questions.

"Yes." Erza states.

"Then how could you have been on the council?" Wendy inquires.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Natsu inquires.

Wendy and Toby shake their heads.

"Oh, alright…" Natsu says and takes out his Wizard Saint badge. "We're the top 2 Gods of Ishgar."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Wendy exclaims rather loudly.

"We're Gods of Ishgar." Erza states, also taking out her Wizard Saint badge.

"How did you get away with not being on the Council?" Lyon inquires.

"Well…" Erza starts, "There are 2 reasons. The first one is because of how overwhelmingly powerful we are."

"Ok." Lyon states. "And the second?"

"The second is forbidden for anyone who isn't a Wizard Saint to know." Natsu finishes.

"Anyway, enough about him.. " Natsu starts, "You gotta come with us, Wendy!"

"U-Um…" Wendy starts, "I'm a member of Lamia Scale now. I'm afraid I can't go with you, Natsu."

"Why?" Natsu and Erza question.

"Don't hold back on our account." Lyon states, "We knew this day might come."

"Can you at least tell us why?" Natsu inquires.

"Wendy has made her decision." The mysterious woman from before states.

"Carla…" Wendy says, revealing the woman to be Carla.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy gape at her form, causing her to say, "Oh, this? It's a bit of transformation magic… I learned how to do it. In this form, I have a little more magic, and my powers of premonition are stronger."

* * *

 **A few hours later, at Wendy and Sherria's home**

"Hey, Wendy… About today…" Sherria starts.

"Yeah?" Wendy inquires, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere! Sherry left to get married… So if I went too, that would leave you all alone, Sherria!"

"I wouldn't be alone." Sherria states.

"Huh?"

"I have everyone at Lamia Scale… all the friends at the guild I LOVE! And if you're just staying out of pity… that doesn't really seem like friendship."

Suddenly, an explosion rings out. "BOOOM!"

"What was that noise?!" Carla exclaims.

"It came from over there! The guild!" Wendy exclaims.

* * *

 **Back at the guild**

"Get the town evacuated, now!" Lyon exclaims.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy arrive with Natsu shouting, "What the heck is going on here?!"

Suddenly, a monster appears ready to attack everyone, but before it gets the chance, Lyon freezes it in it's tracks.

"You see that monster? A herd of them suddenly attacked the town!"

"A herd of monsters?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Why?!" Erza exclaims.

"There's another guild, Orochi's Fin, that we've been on bad terms with for, like, forever!" Sherria exclaims.

"Rivals?!" Lucy exclaims.

"But Orochi has really sunk to new depths if they're using monsters to attack!" Sherria exclaims.

"They've probably been looking for an opportunity ever since Jura left…" Wendy states.

Carla continues, "And they knew our guard would be down because of the Thanksgiving Day festival…"

"Those creeps…" Lyon says.

"Lyon! This is just the vanguard! There's a gigantic hoard of them coming in from the west!"

"Like, a hundred thousand of 'em!"

"A hundred thousand…?!" Lucy exclaims.

"They could destroy the entire town!" Lyon exclaims.

"I never thought Orochi would ever go this far!"

"It seems there's a 'beast master' in Orochi"

"So if we take him out…" Lyon starts.

"We can't get close enough with all the monsters blocking the way." Yuka states.

"What about from the sky?" Natsu questions.

"Yes!" Wendy exclaims.

"You'll lend us a hand?" Lyon questions.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Erza exclaim in unison.

"I"m all fired up! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Sorry, Natsu!" Sherria exclaims.

"Sherria!" Wendy exclaims.

"Huh?" Happy questions.

"Please, Happy, just take me there!" Sherria exclaims.

"A-Aye?" Happy says.

"We're going to save Lamia Scale!" Sherria exclaims.

"Right!" Wendy exclaims.

"Happy's been cat-napped…" Natsu states.

"Natsu, did you forget about me?" Erza questions in a scary tone.

"S-Sorry!" Natsu starts, "It was just the heat of the moment!"

 **A minute later…**

"Alright then, let's head over there!" Erza exclaims.

"Right!" Natsu exclaims.

" **Fire Gear!** " Erza exclaims and is engulfed in white flames.

" **Fire Drive!** " Natsu exclaims as his own body is engulfed in bright red flames.

"Let me go first, Natsu." Erza states.

"Alright." Natsu says.

"The horde of monsters is about to enter the town!"

"How many of them are there?!"

"We'll hold them off here!" Lyon exclaims.

"Right!" Lucy states.

Erza then suddenly steps up and says, "STep back and let me take care of a bunch of them real quick."

"Alright." Lyon states and promptly steps back.

Erza then starts walking up to the monsters, which quickly changes into a run, and her fist light up in white fire. Once she is about to reach the monsters, she pulls her fist back, and then shouts, " **Fire Titan Queen's Resounding Titanic Fist!** ", punching them with a massive force, and disintegrating hundreds of them in the process.

"I'm amazed."

"She's the biggest monster of 'em all!"

"What was that magic?!" Lucy exclaims.

Natsu then goes in charging after her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the battlefield**

As an attack approaches her, Wendy says, "Watch out, Sherria!" WHile dodging.

"Time for me yet?" a mysterious man inquires.

"No… No need. They hardly pose a threat."

"You okay?" Wendy inquires.

"Sorry!" Sherria exclaims.

"I remember that little girl." the mysterious man states.

"S-Sir…"

"I wonder, can she fly?"

Suddenly, the ground crashes down upon itself, causing everyone to crash down to the ground as well.

"What is this?!" Carla exclaims.

"The ground is…" Happy starts.

"It's Blue Note Stinger!" Carla exclaims.

"There is no one who can move under my gravity." The man now identified as Blue Note Stinger states.

"Sir! You're overdoing it!"

"Why is he here…?!" Happy inquires.

Natsu and Erza then arrive on the battlefield, with Natsu picking up Sherria and saying, "Got you!"

"Natsu!" Happy and Wendy both exclaim.

"Wait, he…"

"How is he doing that…?!"

"That man is here! The one who overwhelmed us on Tenrou Island…" Wendy states.

"Blue Note!" Happy exclaims.

"Huh?" Natsu starts, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Natsu," Erza deadpans, "He's Grimoire Heart's Deputy Commander!"

'I remember him!' Bluenote thinks, 'He was just a small fry!'

Bluenote then leaps towards the battlefield and slams the full force of his magic down, saying, "I'll crush you!"

Natsu and Erza then slam their fists into the ground, with Natsu, saying, "Nobody's gettin' crushed!"

"They're using fire…"

"...to lift up the ground!"

"That's impossible!"

"Fairy Tail will never be crushed!" Natsu and Erza exclaim in unison. "SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO CRUSH US!"

" **Fire Dragon King's…** "

" **Fire Titan Queen's…** "

" **Resounding Iron Fist!** "

" **Resounding Titanic Fist!** "

Natsu and Erza exclaim and punch the air, causing it to catch on fire and severely burn Bluenote, soundly defeating him.

* * *

 **Back at the guild**

"Then all the monsters just up and left." Yuka states.

"You were a big help." Lyon says.

"I'm glad." Lucy says.

Up on a hill with Wendy, Sherria says, "So much for my plan…"

"Huh? What plan?" Wendy inquires.

"I wanted to show you that I could do just fine on my own." Sherria states, "But Natsu and Erza blew the whole thing to pieces."

"That's our Natsu." Wendy starts, "But the Erza part is new."

"Wendy, you really should go with Natsu and Erza." Sherria says.

"Huh?"

"If you don't go you'll regret it." Sherria states, "Remember what Natsu and Erza said? Fairy Tail could never be crushed."

"And because I LOVE you, Wendy…" Sherria starts, "...I know that your LOVE for Fairy Tail is what's made you who you are today."

"I…"

"Be true to your heart, Wendy." Sherria says, "We'll still be friends, even if we aren't in the same guild anymore."

"Sherria." "You'll always be my friend."

"You, too!"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me!"

"Take care, Wendy."

"I suppose I owe you my gratitude as well."

"Carla…"

"I really don't know what to say…" Wendy starts, "I'm sorry that… I've been so selfish…"

"Don't apologize. This was always our agreement." Lyon states.

"Is that right?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yeah, I made sure they knew that we'd only be staying until Fairy Tail was revived." Carla states.

"But…" Wendy starts.

"That's enough of that. Chin up!" Carla exclaims.

"Good luck getting Fairy Tail back together!"

"Right!"

"Say hi to Gray for me!"

"Oh, yeah… I lost track of him somewhere along the way."

"Take care!"

"Look after yourself, Wendy!" Sherria exclaims.

"I will! You too, Sherria!" Wendy exclaims.

And thus, the journey to bring Fairy Tail back together has officially began. With, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla already with them, Juvia and Gray are the next stop along the way to bringing Fairy Tail back together again.


	12. Story up for Adoption - Sorry

**Story up for Adoption**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not continuing this story, but I just can't figure out how to get the next chapter started, and I've lost confidence in my writing skills, and am horrible at writing fight scenes and making chapters longer than 1-2 thousand words, and I don't want to make people wait months for a maybe 2,000 word chapter, which may not even be very good, so if anyone wants to adopt this story, these are the requirements.**

 **1, The story has to stay as Natsu x Erza.**

 **2, Erza has to go with Natsu to train(obviously)**

 **3, Erza has to have some sort of slayer magic(Dragon, God, Demon, Dragon God, Demon God, or Titan) of any element(preferably Fire or Apocalypse)**

 **And 4, Natsu and Erza have to become members of the Wizard Saints**


End file.
